


scotty doesn't know

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Rating: PG13, Self-Indulgent, alex gets fuck-blocked, and also during i got the music and the other side of hollywood, definitely ranked higher than it needs to be, if you know me no you don't, like literally every time he goes to say fuck he gets cut off, please don't read this if you know me, set between flying solo and i got the music, underage because minors, yk how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We’ve got to get back to Julie,” Alex said, and he sounded like he was on the verge of passing out.“I think we should get dressed first,” Luke said, still breathless. “Also you have your puffer on you, right?”***“Are we ever going to talk about this?” Julie said, throwing her hoodie back on after Flynn had tossed it to her.“Only if you want to,” Flynn said with a smirk.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Implied Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), implied Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 68





	scotty doesn't know

So Julie and Luke had their you know, chemistry. 

And that was fine, it was fine, it was cool. 

Julie  _ really  _ liked Luke, even Luke could see that. 

And the guys had  _ always  _ teased Luke for not being perceptive, so that was really, truly saying something. 

But here’s the thing. 

Luke liked Julie and all, and not just as a friend either, but there was also Alex. 

Like yeah, sure, he and Alex had  _ technically  _ called whatever it was that they had off  _ way  _ before they died, but they had freaking died, it was only fair that they had at least  _ some  _ familiarity. 

So that’s how the two boys found themselves in their old band van one Sunday when Julie was out with Flynn. 

“I’m not so sure about this,” Alex said.

Luke whacked him on the shoulder, affectionately, “You never used to mind before,” 

“Yeah cause one, we were alive, and two, we weren’t dead,” 

“That’s the same point,” 

“Shut it,”

“Make me,” Luke teased, 

“I hate you so fu-”

“Fine, fine,” Luke threw his hands up in defeat, “what are you not so sure about?” 

“I mean first of all, don’t you like Julie?” 

“Yeah, and?”

“Patterson, you’re impossible,”

“As if you’re any better, besides, it’s a different kind of connection. Being with her feels as right as being with you does, but it’s a different kind of right,” 

“Well,” Alex said, with a knowing look, “you never did write songs with me,” 

“That’s not-”

“It’s fine, I’m not mad,” 

“No, and thank you or whatever but, we did write songs together. Or at least, a song. Bright?” 

“What?” 

“What do you mean, ‘what?’,” Luke said, maneuvering himself so he’s closer to Alex inside of the van.

“You considered that our song?” 

“Of course I did. It was about us, and the band, but mostly us.” 

“I thought you just wanted my input.” 

Luke shot him a look, and Alex knew that he wasn’t the smart one, no matter what some people said, but that look was solid proof. 

“Besides, that’s not the issue here, not really.”

“Oh?”

“Dude, we’re in our old van. Our what? Thirty something year old van? Don’t you want to know  _ why _ ?”

“If you want my honest opinion,” Luke trailed off

“I do,”

“Alright, well, no. I don’t want to know why. I want you to kiss me until my lips are swollen.” 

“Everyone says you have a one track mind you know,” Alex said, his face getting closer and closer to Luke’s - even if only slowly - “but you don’t. You have a two track mind. Music and touch,” 

“Uh huh well, if you don’t touch me right now, I’m going to die,”

Alex was going to say something witty about the fact that they were actually dead, but then Luke’s hands found their way into his hair and  _ pulled  _ him in and Alex couldn’t think of anything else. 

He never could think about anything when Luke kissed him like that. 

It’d be a lie to say that he didn’t miss it. Because Luke was like  _ really  _ hot. 

Especially when he finally took off that stupid sleeveless shirt of his. 

Sure, it ended up with Alex having to take off his shirt  _ and  _ jacket, but it was worth it, just for the way that Luke fawned over his body. 

“You’re hot,” Luke whispered like it was a prayer, as he traced his hands over Alex’s abs when they broke apart for just a second. 

“Thanks man,” Alex said, trying his best not to laugh. 

“You could say it back, you know.” 

“Fine,” Alex said, “you’re hot. Happy now?” 

“Kiss me and I might be,” 

“You’re so needy,” Alex said, but there was affection in his voice. 

Besides, when he put his hands in Luke’s hair and pulled, ever just the slightest and Luke made those sounds, he didn’t want to hear any other sounds ever again. He’d be content with just hearing  _ Luke _ ’s noises for the rest of his life. 

And after they wore themselves out, they just lay there for a few minutes before Alex spoke up again. 

“We’ve got to get back to Julie,” Alex said, and he sounded like he was on the verge of passing out. 

“I think we should get dressed first,” Luke said, still breathless. “Also you have your puffer on you, right?” 

“Oh screw you,”

“Maybe later,” Luke said with a wink. 

***

“Are we ever going to talk about this?” Julie said, throwing her hoodie back on after Flynn had tossed it to her. 

“Only if you want to,” Flynn said with a smirk. 

***

Bobby. Trevor Wilson. Sunset Curve. 

It was all too much for Julie to take in. 

And then the guys were gone and then they weren’t at her school dance and then-

***

Oh. 

Wow. 

Okay. 

Alex was absolutely whipped for that Willie kid, huh. 

Luke absentmindedly wondered if Alex knew that Willie was just as whipped for him as Alex was, but he doubted it. 

***

“It’s like you said,” Julie murmured, her lips chasing Flynn’s as the shorter girl pulled away, though she was still right next to her, “he’s a  _ ghost _ .” 

“A cute ghost,” Flynn rebutted, pulling back even further. 

“He’s still  _ not  _ alive. But you are,” Julie said, staying exactly where she was. 

“Good point,” 

“Now kiss me you dork,” 

“Your wish is my command, milady,” Flynn said, but instead of making her way back to Julie’s lips, she took the other girls hand in hers and kissed it. 

“I hate you,” 

“So do you  _ not  _ want me to kiss you?”

“If you don’t kiss me right now, you’ll be just as dead as the guys are.” Julie hissed, “and I mean on my lips.” 

“Make me,” Flynn said, and that was all the invitation that Julie needed. 

Julie climbed into Flynn’s lap, and met her lips with the other girls. 

Every time she did that, she melted a little inside. 

Flynn didn’t wear lipstick, she wore chapstick and Julie didn’t even know the flavour but Flynn wore it so it had to be the best. Or maybe it was the best because Flynn wore it. Either way, it was Julie’s favourite flavour. 

Julie let out a little sound as Flynn’s tongue slipped into her mouth, which earned a smirk from Flynn, and Julie had no choice but to pull away. 

“Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Flynn said, the concern in her voice evident. 

“I’m fine, I just-” Julie couldn’t help but giggle out, “I just really need you to put your hands in my hair,” she breathed out, “like now,”

“Yes ma’am,” Flynn sighed out, now making the move to bring her and Julie’s lips together, her insides doing butterflies at the kiss, the way Julie reacted to her hands in her hair, and the taste of Julie’s chapstick. 

When they first started doing...whatever it was that they were doing, Flynn would complain about the artificial taste of the chapstick that Julie wore. 

But she wasn’t serious about it. 

If she was being honest, Flynn loved the taste of Julie’s cherry chapstick. 


End file.
